Strawberries and Cigarettes
by ThatsWhatISaid129
Summary: Non-magical au, Pynch. This fic is heavily based on Troye Sivan's song with the same title. This is in the pov of Adam. warnings: child abuse and swearing.


When Adam Parrish went out for a ride that evening he didn't think his whole world would change. Adam Parrish was the kid with the highest marks on his tests, he has worked harder than anyone he has ever known to put himself through school for the best education so he can get as far from Henrietta as he could. As far from his father as he could.

Adam Parrish worked two jobs and was covered with cuts and bruises, mixture of work and his father, one being easier than the other to cover up. In other words, Adam Parrish was lonely. Until the evening he was not.

He left the trailer that day with no real plan. He would probably bike down to the garage and see if they needed any extra hands. It was his day off but if he could get extra hours in, the cushion wouldn't hurt his straining wallet.

While he was biking past he noticed a car broken down on the side of the road. It was hard to miss with its vibrant orange paint. He debated whether or not to stop. It was obvious who this car belonged to; the king of Aglionby himself Richard Gansey III.

Eventually Adam gained the courage to ask if he could help. Already regretting his decision he was shocked when the offer was graciously accepted on the terms that Adam would tell him how to fix it and Gansey would follow his instructions. By the end the sun was setting and Adam was already putting up his kickstand for his bike when Gansey turned to him.

"Adam Parrish, I really do appreciate your assistance."

Adam smiled and nodded. "It was nothing really."

Gansey smiled back in way Adam hadn't witnessed at Aglionby it was so very genuine. "That may be so but I really want to show my appreciation. I know you are probably aware there is a music festival going on down by Holloway Park. If you wouldn't have any previous engagements, I do have a spare ticket that I would hate to waste."

Adam frowned. He had known about the festival, he had been painfully aware of it seeing as it was something all the boys were chatting about that Friday at school. He looked at the prices online on the school computers knowing already the price would be too much. _One day. One day._ He would keep chanting as he closed the search page. But now here is Richard Gansey III offering him a ticket. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go in the first place.

"I- I appreciate the offer. I just wouldn't want to be a bother."

"No you wouldn't be," assured Gansey. "I insist."

Adams mouth thinned while his feelings warred inside him. Gansey had turned out to be a pretty genuine person from what he gathered from this meeting and really Adam could really use a friend.

"Okay."

Gansey smile widened Adam walked his bike over to the trunk of the Camero. While they secured it as best they could they talked about classes and Gansey told Adam about Welsh kings.

They drove down to Holloway park and when they parked, made their way across the field to the point where Gansey informed Adam that he planned to rendezvous with his friends. It was at this point that Adam remembered he would have to meet Ganseys other friends, he was only really anxious about the infamous Ronan Lynch.

Ronan Lynch with his hard presence and sharp smirk. He was handsome and dangerous. Someone who made it very clear in first impressions that he is not to be messed with. Adam wouldn't know how to react to him. He does know that Gansey and him are very close and that his friendship may be hard to navigate.

Noah was a different story. He could always be found out and about with Gansey and Ronan outside of school. He was the opposite of Ronan, he was shy and easily intimidated, but that's all Adam could gather.

He used to attend Aglionby but financially his family struggled and to help cut funds he transferred to public schools. He was still knitted tightly in Ganseys life, so Adam would make it work.

"Lynch." Gansey said as a greeting as both Adam and him made it up the hill.

Ronan stood there, wrapped in a black ensemble the only bit of color sneaking out was the white shirt. An unlit cigarette poked out the side of his mouth but Adam thought he could smell the smoke from here as well a hint of something sweet. Noah was stood on top of Ronans shoulders reaching for the nearest apple in the tree, face screwed up in concentration.

"Dick." Ronan didn't look down to them. He was watching out for Noah on his shoulders.

"I wanted to introduce you two to Adam Parrish. He will be joining us on this fine evening." Gansey sat and stretched out on a blanket that Adam hadn't noticed at first. It was almost as green as the grass and texture made it blend as well.

Noah said a quick hello but he was distracted with the the task at hand. He almost had the apple but he lost his balance.

Adam stepped forward to make sure would not fall, but he stabilized himself. when Noah was not in danger of falling anymore Ronan finally looked at Adam. It looked like he was sizing him up so Adam tried to keep a hard expression. Ronan made a an approving noise and looked back up to Noah.

"Light my cigarette." He finally said. It took Adam a minute to realize he was speaking to him. It took him another minute to respond.

"Those things will kill you"

"Not fast enough"

"Can't say I am interested in taking part in an assisted suicide."

Ronan mouth twitched but his attention was drawn away when Noah suddenly lost balance again, this time he wasn't able to do much in straightening back up and he took Ronan down with him accompanied with few choice words.

Gansey clucked from his blanket but made no move to help the two out. Noah pulled himself up with one hand while his second cradled his prizes from the tree.

"Jesus man I hope those apple were fucking worth it." Ronan said, without his hands busy holding up Noah he was finally able to lit his own cigarette. Adam watched as he took a drag but looked away before he could be caught staring.

"Who is performing tonight?" Gansey asked giving Adam a reason to look over to him.

"You dont know?" Adam felt a pang of annoyance, he couldn't imagine just buying a ticket and not knowing what it was for. _One day. One day._

Gansey shrugged "Ronan and Noah have never really taken interest in doing anything until they both saw a flyer for this event."

Adam turned toward Noah and Ronan again. Noah was taking bites from an apple while Ronan was studying Adam unabashed even when they made eye contact. He reached into his pocket and unwrapped what Adam thought was a mint and popped it into his mouth.

"What about you? What brings you here?" Ronan asks.

"Henrietta doesn't have much going on and I was invited, is that okay?"

Ronan grunts in response and then looks away. What is left of the day passes slowly but not necessarily bad. As the sun continued to disappear and a few mediocre bands played, Gansey keeps him on his toes with questions about Welsh history and about school. Noah has a few conversations with him about the music. Ronan mostly stays to himself but Adam does catch him giving him a few disinterested looks.

When the sun had finally gone the main act was ready to perform and Ronan and Noah looked excited. Well, Noah looked excited while Ronan wasn't so annoyed. While the band set up Gansey frowned he didn't know what to expect but it looks like he didn't expect the charicatures that had walked on to the stage with their crazy hair and white and black face makeup.

"WOAH! WE ARE THE RAVENTAILS! YOU GUYS READY!" Adam realized the microphone had to have been turned up because this was a lot louder than all the other performers.

"Raventails?"

Noah shrugged. "Ravenclaws were probably already copyrighted."

"ONE TWO, ON TWO THREE AND.. SMASH ONE! SMASH TWOOO-"

"I am leaving immediately." Gansey said while he got up from his spot and started walking away

Ronan and Noah started laughing maniacally. It was almost contagious because adam started to smile a bit and chuckle at the bizarre reaction.

"Do you guys play this for him for him alot?" Adam shouted to be heard.

"Only always!" Noah responds the same time Ronan concurs with a, "Fuck yeah!"

Adam smiles wider as he looks over at Ronan the laughs helps cut his age down, he looks like a normal 17 year old boy. Ronan catches him looking and raises an eyebrow. At the end of the song they, read Noah and Adam, fold up the blanket and walk pass the gates and back to Gansey's car. Gansey had an annoyed look on his princely face but there was no real heat behind it Adam suspected.

" That has to be one of the worst things you have subjected me to." Everyone laughs abit and Gansey even smiles. "Alright we heading back?"

By the end of the night Adam happy and maybe a little less lonely.

A few months down Gansey called to leave a cryptic message with Adam's mother. She wrote it on a note on the fridge for when he got off from work. Adam tore it off and headed to his room when he sensed his father's presence creep up on him.

Adam folded the note and stuck it into his pocket when he finally decided to look up at his father. "And where have you been all day?" Adam chilled as a the scent of alcohol rolled off his father's tongue.

He watched the wall behind his father's head as he responded. " I took up an extra shift at the garage."

"Is that right?" He snarled. Adam flinched. "I heard you been running around with those little rich boys. They doing some charity work, huh?"

Adam didn't respond. He went back to staring at the wall.

"Huh, you gonna respond to me boy?"

An excruciating minute goes by in silence until next thing he knows Adam is on the ground, A dull pain spreads from his cheek.

"When I ask you a question I want a answer, you understand me?"

Adam nods at first, but fear of getting hit comes back to him so he swallows and adds a, "yes, sir."

Robert Parrish, pleased with the answer, steps over Adam but doesn't miss a beat to kick him in the stomach as he heads over to his bedroom. Adam stays on the ground until he can hear the click of the door shutting. Once he is sure he picked himself up and went to his bedroom.

Desperate to ignore the throbbing around his cheek he pulls out the note he temporarily forgot. It was a code, but one Gansey had explained a few weeks prior. He was probably testing Adam's memory. He reached for his bag for the copy of the Wizard of Oz Noah had been instant on giving him.

It doesn't take long to decode the message. It looks like Gansey wants to meet up with all of them tonight. Adam thought twice about it. He knew that Gansey knew about this current living situation. It's hard to go a month being Adam's friend and not notice a new bruise weekly. So he wasn't worried about the swelling skin. He was just tired. From homework, work, socializing; but he liked being around Gansey and Noah and sometimes Ronan when he wasn't being a complete dick.

So per the notes instruction Adam crawled out his window and walked over to the rickety fence his father refused to keep up with. He found the biggest dip in the fence and climbed over it. Once past there his heart started slowing down to a normal pace. He didn't allow Gansey , or Ronan for that matter, to pick him up in the park so he walked toward the silhouette of a BMW, it appears Ronan is picking him up today. It wasn't until he got closer that Adam realized Ronan was sitting on the dirt looking more pissed off than usual.

"Hey, what's up, Lynch?" He asked hands stuffed in his pockets. His breath billowed around him.

"Fucking keys man"

Adam didn't follow.

Ronan gestured to the vehicle and repeated.

Adam made an oh sound and joined Ronan on the ground who was picking at his ripped jeans, "How did you end up doing that? You could have just waited with the car on."

Ronan glared at him. "Didn't you get the message. It said 12 not 1."

They were sitting pretty close, not quite shoulder to shoulder but Adam could smell the artificial strawberry from Ronan. It was weird at first when Adam noticed the smell when they first meet. Ronan didn't seem like the strawberry type but he and Noah apparently loved those old strawberry hard candies. Those wrappers would leave a trail to both of them.

"So what? You were going to go look for me?"

Ronan ignored the question and after sitting in silence said. . "Ganseys on the way"

His glared died down a bit but only because Ronan was now looking at his now bruising cheek. His face tightened and and he twisted over to his side and grabbed a fast food cup.

Adam raised an eyebrow "Are you offering me a drink?"

Ronan huffed and brought the drink up to his cheek. "Got that shit on the way here, ice still hadn't melted."

Adam took the drink from Ronans hand and muttered a thanks. They sat there in silence as the insects buzzed and Adam held up the sweaty drink. Adam allowed himself to close his eyes a bit.

" I don't suppose you know what this excursion is about?"

"He didn't say."

Adam sighed and opened his eyes a bit, not to much for Ronan to know he was able to see him staring at his face. Ronan face was unusually focused as he studied adams face. Adam thought maybe Ronan was still trying to figure out if Adam was a threat or not. But the way he was looking at him now was confusing, it was the same hard expression he always kept on but the way he was staring at him didn't give Adam the impression he was trying to size him up but really check him out. Adam felt guilty as he subtly closed his eyes again. He was probably just projecting. Maybe he was just playing up the way ronan stared at his lips but Adam nonetheless felt a tugging in his stomach.

He could feel Ronans hot strawberry breathe ghosting lightly on his face and he shut off his imagination off as he felt his lips tingle a bit with expectation. He heard the sound of a lighter flicker to life and felt the groan of the car as ronan leaned in to light up his cigarette. Soon the smell of smoke filled the air almost suffocating the strawberry.

"Jesus what's taking Gansey so long?"

Adam uttered an agreement and looked straightforward, he needed to get himself in check. When did he start getting urges to kiss Ronan of all people.

It was late. It was always late when Ronan wanted to go on long drives. Adam thought he would need to stop agreeing to these. He is already losing sleep to everything else but somehow these drives are therapeutic. Most times Gansey opts out, he started seeing the cute waitress at Ninos, it took a lot of pining and almost too many pizzas but he finally got her to give him a chance. Some nights,very rarely, Noah also decides to tap out. He claims to be tired but Ronan told Adam he catches Noah up still when he gets back, curled around his DS. Tonight is one of the rare nights it's just him and Ronan.

The windows are open and the BMW is thumping out the beat to one of Ronan's favorite electronic songs. The speedometer reads 68, much slower than what Ronan usually shoots for. From what Adam has gathered this means Ronans in a pretty good mood. They drove in silence, the only thing illuminating from time to time were other late night drivers. Ronan occasionally popping a hard candy into his mouth.

Adam sighed. He had been stressed recently. Senior year was upon them and he was worried about Aglionby, the new apartment, and his college list. His sour mood must have waved off onto Ronan because suddenly the music is turned down, not too much, it was still very loud but enough so the conversation wouldn't consist of alot of "what was that?".

"Parrish."

He doesn't ask. He doesn't need to.

Adam just looks up to him, Ronan continues to face the road.

"If its meant to be it will be."

Adam looks away. "You going to give me a wooden plaque from the nearest department store with that scrawled on it."

"Maybe a "Hang in there" kitty poster as well."

Adam smirked.

"Didn't think I was going to get college advice from a the neighborhoods least friendly truant"

"Who says it was about college?"

"Oh now this is just life advice?"

Ronan scuffs and mutters a whatever. They drive till they get to a stretch of land on the mountain, Ronan gets out leaving the headlights and car on. He goes to sit on the hood of the car. This is also one of the rare times they actually stop. Usually Ronan would just smoke in the car.

Adam picks up bits of tree bark and pebbles before climbing on the hood of BMW himself. Ronan is already in the process of creating smoke rings. Before they disappear completely Adam starts throwing his newly found goods, trying to get to the center of the circles.

Despite the amount of times they have played this particular game he's only successful a handful of times. Noah was always way better but that would be expected since he had more practice. When he does get the shot Ronan grins a bit before taking another drag.

When Adam runs out he just lays on the hood and stares up at the sky. Only obstructed by the occasionally smoke cloud. The area was scented with the trees, smoke and the barest hint of the artificial strawberry.

Adam closed his eyes. He gave it a few minutes until he felt the BMW dip, an indication Ronan had finished his cigarette and was ready to leave. He jumped down in front of the bright lights the vehicle emitted. He watched his shadow. Ronan did the same.

Adam sighed. He whispered more to himself, "I just hope all the work I put in is for something"

He never really admitted that to anyone. But the moment was there and it was strong. Apart of him wishes maybe Ronan didn't hear him.

Ronan moves out of the way of the headlights and opens the driver side door. "I'm sure it will all be worth the wait."

Adam tries a tired but hopeful smile as he walks back to the passenger side door.

Adam was sure this is not what Gansey had in mind when he wanted Blue to be part of the group yet here she was in the back seat with Noah as Ronan drove. The school was mostly dark except for the occasional outdoors lights but they did very little to light the area. Adam clenched his jaw.

Adam had done plenty of illegal and reckless stuff but this might take the cake if they could get away with it. They should be able to get away with it, that's why Adam was recruited, that and maybe Adam was itching to do something with everyone. He has been working most of the time so he didn't have much time for group activities maybe this is one he should have stayed away from.

This all started when Blue came over the Monmouth Manufacturing. She had been doing this for quite a bit at this point but this visit was different. Gansey wasn't around. When Noah had informed her that he was at rowing practice she shrugged and asked if she could hang out while they wait for him to come back. By this point Blue was pretty much part of the group. She was like the missing piece because everything seemed complete with her.

Noah and her were quick friends, he always patted her fluffy spiky hair and she let him. Adam and her were acquainted pretty well also. They share the same morals as each other mostly and they both understand the weight of the dollar. Ronan and Blue was the hardest. Obviously. It was Ronan. In the beginning it was a little harsh but over a few weeks it become a mutual liking.

That day she ranted about a teacher. She had been downgraded on her essay because the teacher simply didn't agree with Blues points even though she had backed up each with in-text citation and other credible sources. When she went to confront the teacher he had gotten upset and sent her to administrator because she was being too aggressive.

"I'd like to show him too aggressive."

"Mh, maybe you should."

Everyone turned to face Ronan.

"Oh no no no no no.." Noah started. "Gansey would be infuriated."

"Ah what Gansey doesn't know won't hurt him. Unless you don't want to do it Sargent." Ronan cocked an eyebrow at her challengingly.

She glared at him. "I'm in."

"Alright if she agrees I will come too." Noah says with a surrendering sigh.

Ronan scuffs. "Parrish?"

"I can't get dragged into this teenage rebellion."

"Come on, how are we going to execute the perfect senior prank without our mastermind."

"Okay but that's not even our school, it would hardly be our senior prank."

Ronan just stares at him. Adam stares back into his blue eyes. "Fine."

So now, here they are a week later breaking into the school damaging public property. Well not really but legally they are. Getting into the building was a lot easier then Adam thought it was. They made sure to keep an eye out for cameras and stay out of brightly lit areas. They were creeping in the hallways when they heard a sound coming from a classroom. It was faintly lit, probably just a desk lamp so Adam peaked his head to see if there was anyone in there.

"Shit."

"I thought you said the teachers should be gone by 12 Sargent." Ronan hissed.

"I generally thought school educators would be at their own homes after spending 9 hours with unappreciative kids, so yeah I thought they would be gone." she whispered back.

"Right, well we can't do anything now. Lets get out of here." Noah said from the back. That's when they saw beam of light flash on the other side of the hall.

"Shit this place has fucking police too?"

"Their security guards they are hardly police."

"Not the point let's go." They turned to leave when suddenly Noah trips and lands on a locker with a loud clang.

"Fuck. Run." No one had to tell Adam that again, he was racing down the hall, the second he turned into another hall he heard the door open, most likely the teacher.

"Where the fuck is the exit?" Ronan stopped next to Adam. Thats when Adam realized their group was split up. Adam had no time to really think of the others. After they performed what Ronan deemed as some James Bond shit they made it back outside.

The only thing is the security guard and what sounds like a back up police officer has their lights out and got them backed against a wall.

"We are fucking cornered, Parrish."

Adam was well aware of this fact. His heart was racing and he could barely think, except he had to. He had to think a way out of this or if he got caught everything he worked for, all the lost hours of sleep would be wasted.

"Look we are surrounded by school cabs. See if any doors are open. Hurry."

Adam runs to one and starts tugging on the door handles, nothing budges, he is losing hope when Ronan whistles faintly, "Here I found one, quick."

Ronan held the backdoor open for Adam to crawl in and than Ronan followed suit. The next part was shutting the door without being too loud but enough to turn off the interior lights. Adam thought Ronan was the worst person for this job seeing as he only likes to slam things. But apparently Ronan could be capable. There was still an audible closing sounds but the lights had faded quickly.

"Shit try to get under the seat as best as you can."

"God Parrish why did you decided to wear that red shirt."

Adam swore to himself when he felt a lump thrown on him.

"quick cover your fucking shirt with that." It took him awhile to realize it was Ronan's leather jacket. He tucked his feet and legs in as best as he could under the seat and threw the jacket on his top part ignoring the cigarette wafting from the jacket.

They laid in silence for a while until the security guard's voice become apparent.

"Shitty kids I swear. Do you think they ran?"

"Obviously. They aren't under the cars you check inside?"

Adam heart stopped and he couldn't breathe as the cop/ security guard looked through the windows of their cabby.

It wasn't for awhile until Adam could feel his heart beating again. It wasn't for awhile until Adam had realized Ronan and him had been holding hands. When Ronan realized this fact he didn't say anything but he retracted his hand. Adam didn't say anything either.

When the agreed the coast was clear, they climbed out of the cab stiffly. They stretched as soon as they hit the air and Adams heart still hadn't stopped racing.

"Message Noah." Ronan says tossing his own phone to Adam.

Adam recently purchased his own prepaid phone but while his phone included limited text and call Ronans had not so he sent a brief text to Noah through Ronans. It didn't take long for the text to 'call when able' to come in response. Adam did the honors.

They verified on both ends noone got caught and agreed to meet by the gas station down the hill and block away to be safe.

"Ready?" Adam said, realizing he still had Ronan's leather coat he tried to hand it to him.

Ronan started walking down the hill not reaching out for the jacket. "I'm not going to take that while I can hear your teeth chattering." It was true that Adam didn't they would spend the night outside the entire time so he only came in a long sleeve shirt.

Adam sighed and threw the jacket over her shoulders and jogged up to Ronan who had is hands stuffed in his black hoodie. They didn't talk on the way back to the car but Adam saw Ronan sneak glances of Adam wearing his jacket. Adams stomach tightened.

It was obvious now Ronan had a crush on him maybe and maybe Adam had stronger feelings than he initially thought as well. He didn't want to think about it but he knew it was getting harder to ignore the feeling he would get when Ronan would sneak glances at him.

Adam shoved his cold hands in the pockets of the coat and was unsurprised by the mixture of candy/ candy wrappers and lighters stuffed in the pockets.

"Jesus, Really Ronan" Adam says taking out a handful of the candy to show him.

"Oh!" Ronan reached over and grabbed the handful of candy and stuck it in his hoodie pocket.

Adam looked at him unimpressed and picked out a candy from the pocket. He ripped it out of the wrapper and popped the hard candy in his mouth.

"Wow it tastes like old people candy" Adam says rolling it over her tongue. He couldn't stop the back part of his mind whispering back -This is what Ronan tastes like.

Ronan threw a candy wrapper at his head as he responded with a fuck off. Adam smiled and they continued down to the gas station. When they finally arrived to the gas station Ronan was halfway through his cigarette. Noah and Blue were there looking more uncomfortable than Adam thought the situation called for until he saw a bit of orange sticking out from behind the BMW.

"Oh." Ronan must of saw it too because he puts out his cigarette.

Gansey stepped out a looking very unimpressed with all of them. Adam could tell he is rearing to go on a speech about irresponsibility but he also looks as tired as all of them.

"Look, I think we are all going to have to have a sit down conversation about this tomorrow because I cannot believe any of you right now. So meeting a Monmouth tomorrow at 4."

No one wanted to argue so there was a nod as a group and everyone split between the two cars. Noah and Blue went with Gansey. While Adam got into the car with Ronan.

The drive was quiet and when they reached the church Adam got out and remembered the weight of the jacket on his shoulders. He takes it off and hands it to Ronan, their hands linger on eachothers and Adam pulls away.

"You can crash here if you need to. "

He doesn't respond. Adam can see Ronan thinking hard about it. In the end he just parks and follows Adam up to his small apartment.

Ronan just sits on the edge of the mattress as Adam gets ready for bed.

They only talk in snippets about the failed attempt of a break in/ senior prank.

Then Adam sits on the other side of Ronan. The mattress is not comfortable, he got it used. After washing as best as he could and covering it with three bed sheets nothing would help the springs that were out of place.

They didn't say anything to each other. Adam felt the mattress shift and then Ronans lips on his.

The kiss lasted a second or a century but Adam couldn't tell. All he knew is there was warmth on his mouth just a few seconds ago and now it was just cold. Ronan looked at Adam's face discoloration spreading across his face. Adam leaned back over and kissed Ronan this time.

This kiss was longer and more involved from the chaste first kiss. Adam can feel every bit of Ronans chapped lips. He can taste the mixture of artificial strawberry and bitter smoke. Such a mix does not sounds as intoxicating as it was for Adam. Eventually Ronan pulled away.

They were both out of breathe. Ronan laid down and Adam followed suit. They didn't say anything as they watched the ceiling. They didn't say anything as the both drifted to sleep.

In the morning Adam wakes up by himself with nothing but the smell of Ronan on his t-shirt. He is almost convinced he dreamt last night. Nothing in the small apartment can convince him otherwise except maybe the knowledge of what Ronan tastes like.

Adam gets up to get ready when he hears a loud buzzing from his phone on the desk. His heart starts working again when he reads Ganseys text. He should have known not to be to hopeful for Ronan.

He sighs throws his phone on the bed and gets ready for the day. He waits to change his shirt last.

It had been three days since that night above St. Agnes Church and Adam's heart had been stuck on repeating the scene over and over again. But his head was saying otherwise. He didn't think he was wrong about Ronans attraction, Ronan had kissed him first. But Ronan was also the one who would avoid anyway for the two to be alone for even a second. When they were around Gansey, Blue and Noah he was normal but as soon as it was dwindling down to just the two of them he would make a loud retreat. It also hadn't helped that Adam was picking up shifts so he could afford to take days off for some trips Gansey as planning but it wasn't like Adam was eager to talk about his feelings.

If he was honest he didn't know exactly how he felt. He had strong feelings for Ronan but he couldn't figure out where they categorized so he tries to follow through with the distraction of work but with him left doing these jobs he does over and over he's left with his thoughts.

He was in the middle of a pros and cons list of Ronans characteristics, when he heard a the door creak open.

The only person to visit him at work has been Ronan mostly, sometimes Noah if he tagged along. So he was shocked to see Gansey standing there. His clean presence contrasted with the stink of gasoline and oil stains everywhere.

"Adam, er, I don't mean to interrupt you." Gansey always walked on eggshells when it came to Adams jobs, they have had several fights about it in the past.

"It's not problem really, I just have to finish up and close so noone is here anyway." Adam says turning his attention back to under the car.

He assumed Gansey nodded because he didn't hear a response. It was only silent for a minute when he heard Gansey say, "Adam is something going on between you and Ronan?"

At that moment Adam lost what little concentration he had and his grip loosened on the wrench as it fell towards his face. "Ow."

Gansey swore and got on his knees to help Adam up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He waved him off.

Gansey waited for a response as Adam wipped his hand on her pants.

"Honestly, I am not sure."

"Are you two fighting again?" Adam scoffed. Adam preferred that over this new game Ronan is playing.

Gansey frowned at his response. "Adam I thought we decided we were going to be honest we eachother from-"

"Ronan kissed me." His response had been immediate, he didn't realize how long he wanted to say that out loud.

"Oh."

" I also kissed him."

"Jesus."

Adam wrung his hands. Gansey didn't respond. It was quite as they both said nothing.

"I don't know what to do, Gansey."

"Ronan isn't nearly as stone hearted as he wants people to see him as."

Adam wanted to roll his eyes because he already knew this about him. "I know this Gansey."

"I know. I trust you."

After a pause they looked up at eachother and sighed. Gansey offered to help Adam finish up but Adam waved him off. He had to decide on what do.

A few more days have passed. Adam has no plan. He keeps trying for it but it keeps getting dashed because Ronan is still avoiding spending alone time with him and Adams work schedule hasn't lightened up. It was looking grim until Gansey walks up to him at his locker with Ronan.

"Parrish." They fist bump and Adam turns to look at Ronan as Ronan looks away.

"It's Ronan's birthday today so we are planning on heading up the Barnes."

This was a shock to Adam. He's gone to the barnes before but from what he was aware it was always illegal for Ronan too.

"I'm officially 18 so I have access to the property now. Declan told me this morning."

Adam nodded. "Happy Birthday Lynch."

Ronan just smiled

It's not much of a party but it was what wasto be expected. There were two sad looking balloons and a bit of tinsel hanging on the door frame. Ronan laughed out loud with Noah as Blue got visibly upset.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make this look more like an actual birthday party."

"You know what? You're right let's makes this look more like a party." Ronan reached into the bag Blue brought with her and pulled out a can of silly string.

"Ronan Lynch don't you dare!"

In no time Blue was covered from head to toe in blue silly string by not only Ronan but also Noah.

Noah tossed out a "You look alittle blue" comment and Blue screamed at Gansey to do something. Gansey responded that she told him a while back that she can fight her own battles.

Blue didn't like this answer and she got out the last can of silly string and doused all four of them in the canned string.

"I wasn't even part of it!" Adams protests were not met with any recognition.

Gansey helped Blue pick off bits of silly string and when Mathew and Declan arrived they had most of the mess cleaned except for the bits Ronan insisted on keeping on his shaved head.

The night carried on with laughs and stories, it was the longest he had seen Declan and Ronan be around each other without getting into a brawl.

When the sun was getting ready to set Noah was passed out on the couch. Ronan was walking Matthew and Declan to the door. He had already decided he was staying the night at the barnes and Declan mad a strained face but just nodded. Gansey and Blue were whispering to each other in the corner of the room before they stood up and announced they were leaving.

Something about how Blue had to get home because her aunts had a special reading. Gansey agreed and walked to the door, as Blue passed Adam she winked at him. He felt his face warm it was no surprise Gansey had told her about what happened with him and Ronan.

After the rumble of the Camaro had faded down the road Adam started walking around for Ronan. He could have sworn he had not went back inside after he saw his brothers off so Adam looked outside. H

e almost didn't see him on top of the building. The light was mostly gone except for the little lights the fireflies gave. Adam climbed up to Ronan. Their feet hung off the side.

Before Adam could say something Ronan interrupted. "Parrish. Don't."

"Why not. We need to talk about it."

"Look we'll just pretend it never happened. I just don't want to talk about it."

Adam didn't feed into the lie at all, Adam just continued to stare at Ronan's face. He thought how only just a few months ago how adamant he was to dislike Ronan and now he couldn't stop thinking about him. He thought about his razor sharp smirk and his laugh he reserves for special intimate times with the group. He thought about how simple things reminded him of Ronan, The Strawberry fields, the smoke from the old men who work the late shift with Adam. No matter where he goes he cannot escape the thought of Ronan, of joking with him, talking with him, the taste of him. Adam has decided.

Ronan turned to face him. Adam leaned in and kissed him. Ronan was shocked at first but after awhile he started to match Adam's passion. When they broke apart both were slightly out of breathe

"You were saying?" Adam said running his finger against Ronan hand on the building.

Ronan grabbed at his fingers and Adam threaded their hands together. Ronans face was a little flushed.

"Whatever."

Ronan leans back in and they kiss again. Maybe Adam wasn't that much in a rush to leave Henrietta.


End file.
